


Encounters

by isleyren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Attraction, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is Reysexual, Businessman Ben Solo, Cocky Ben Solo, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Flirting, Inappropriate Erections, Newbie Skier, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Skiing, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), at first, ski instructor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleyren/pseuds/isleyren
Summary: Rey is a simple ski instructor to the obscenely wealthy in a high-end ski resort. Her new client is just like all the others, except he's much younger, more attractive, and infinitely more frustrating than everyone else she's had to deal with. Despite her desire to get away from him, she can't help the attraction that grown subtly until she forced to face it head on.-Awkward encounters were something that Rey always tried to avoid. But the wealthy businessman Ben Solo seems to make everything an awkward encounter for Rey, even when none of them prove to be awkward for him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. First Meeting

She glanced up at the clock, letting out an annoyed huff as her hands landed on her hips.

“He should be here by now.” She mumbled, mostly to herself.

“That’s the filthy rich for ya.” Finn, her closest friend and coworker mused from a few feet away.

She dropped her hands and walked his way. She dropped her elbows on the counter next to the register that Finn was messing with as her chin dropped to the back of her clasped hands.

“It’s so annoying.” She huffed out. “Why do they think they can be late? Why do they think the world revolves around them?” She spoke in an angered tone.

“Because their world does revolve around them.” Finn said in a less than enthusiastic tone. More disgusted than anything.

“I hate my job.” Rey grumbled as she stood straight again, turning to rest her back against the tall counter.

“At least you get to be on the mountain all day.” Finn spoke behind her. “I’m just stuck here, surrounded by people and never get to enjoy the fresh air.”

“Stop being so mellow dramatic.” Like she had any room to talk. “At least you get to be in here with Poe.” Finn’s boyfriend who also worked behind the registers too. They were both so perfectly happy, here with each other and not much worries in the world. Well, besides not having the dream job according to Finn.

“ _I’m_ the one being mellow dramatic?” Finn asked in fake offense, his hand landing on his chest.

Rey spun around, her mouth opening to send back a witty comment to Finn, but her name being called from behind her caused her to whip around again, professionalism turned on.

“Miss Niima?” Calls a voice behind her. As she turns, she recognizes the face of her boss, Amilyn Holdo.

“Miss Holdo.” Rey says with a professional smile plastered on her face.

“Miss Niima, this is Ben Solo. He’s your student for the day.”

Rey’s eyes finally flicked over to the man that stood beside Amilyn. Rey’s eyes widened at the gorgeous man who stood in front of her. How she didn’t notice him before, she couldn’t be sure.

He towered over her, his broad shoulders and tall frame causing her head to lean back so that she could look at his face. His long onyx hair, landing at his shoulders, was perfectly styled, not one hair out of place. Rey knew that wouldn’t last long. And not just from the helmet he was required to wear.

His amber eyes danced across her face, then darted from eye to eye like he wasn’t sure which one to settle on. His plush pink lips formed a small pout, his expression questioning. He looked about her age, but she knew, from the way he held himself, that he was most definitely more mature than she was. Or at least acted like it.

His hands were placed in the front pockets of his bleach white snow pants. No. His snow onesie? It wasn’t the typical outfit she would see on the slopes, and it would never be worn by any respectable person, but she had to admit, he could pull it off, and he looked incredibly hot doing so.

Her name being said again brought her out of an apparent oogling session at the billionaire business playboy in front of her.

“Miss Niima. A pleasure to meet you.” A smirk pulled at the corner of his perfectly plush lips as he reached a hand out towards Rey. She placed her hand in his, and it consumed hers. His hand had to be at least twice the size of hers as he gripped firmly, giving it a solid shake before dropping it. And she had to physically restrain herself from whining at the lack of warmth.

“A pleasure to meet you too Mr. Solo.”

“Please, call me Ben.”

“Then call me Rey.” She smiled up at him. And the lingering of his eyes on her tits didn’t go unnoticed as he scanned her entire body. So that was all he was thinking about apparently. Her body.

“Ben here owns his own company. He is a very successful businessman. So busy too.” Amilyn beamed. “He finally gave himself a little bit of a vacation and decided it would be fun to visit our small resort out here.” Amilyn’s grin was impressively wide as she glanced up to him.

“Amilyn.” He looked down at her, his voice somewhat scolding, like he was trying to remain humble just because it was socially polite not because he actually cared.

He was clearly on a first name basis with her too. Rey had done her research, had figured out that he owned one of the most successful realty companies in the state of New York, based in the city. So it was no surprise to her that he had chosen one of the most exclusive resorts that was full of the wealthiest in the world.

Rey did a double take. Did Amilyn just…blush? “Rey, would you like to help Ben with the rest of his equipment and then you two get to spend the day together.” Amilyn smiled and then patted Ben on the back of his shoulder. He gave her a small smile before turning back to Rey just as Amilyn walked away.

“Okay.” Rey wasn’t really sure what to say. She had worked as a ski instructor for the past five years, but never once was she so lost for words. This man was really doing something to her. Not to mention the small bit of heat that began to grow deep inside of her.

“Skis?” He asked, his brows slightly furrowing as his head tilted while he watched her.

She stuttered for a moment before she was able to get a coherent sentence out.

“Right. Skis. Follow me.”

She spun around and made her way out of the eating area in the lodge and towards the rental place. As she walked, she could feel his eyes on her back, taking in every bit of her. It made a small shiver shoot up her spine. But it wasn’t from discomfort and awkwardness. It was from the desire and heat that his gaze provided her with.

She ignored it, scolding herself quietly as she finally stepped into the rental studio.

“Hey babe!” Called Kaydel from behind the counter. Rey watched as Kaydel’s gaze caught Ben strutting in behind Rey. Kaydel’s eyes danced all over him before she clamped her lips closed and glanced back to Rey, forcing a smile across her lips. “Whatcha need?”

Rey stopped at the counter, her hands landing on it as her stomach rested on the edge. “Skis.” She turned back to Ben with a questioning expression. “Boots?” She asked him.

He only nodded.

“Skis and boots. You got it.” Kaydel pushed off the counter. “Follow me big guy.”

Rey sighed as she spun around and watched Ben follow Kaydel. Rey only watched on as Ben sat down on one of the benches and Kaydel went to work, finding everything that she needed to get for Ben.

Rey’s arms remained crossed until they both walked back over and Kaydel finished the final bit of the transaction.

“Out to the slopes.” Rey announced as she spun around and Ben followed after, his equipment now in hand.

-

“You’ll want to turn your skies so that you make a pizza slice shape.” She yelled out as she glanced up the hill, watching as the big and burly, and always put together, Ben Solo grumbled, hands held out wide as he gripped onto his poles.

She watched as he managed to turn, ever so slowly, and glanced up with an expression of victory. She smiled back.

And then a burst of laughter fell from her as she watched his expression change to horror as he fell flat on his ass. Just from standing there.

She shuffled back up towards him, reaching a hand out to him, helping his stand back up.

“You’ll eventually learn how to stand on your own too.” She bit her lip to prevent the next round of laughter that caused her stomach to contract.

“Why is this so much harder than it looks.” He grumbled as he got himself balanced once again.

It had been a few hours already, and she was sure that he had fallen more times and slide down the mountain further than he had managed to actually make turns and successfully ski down. But it was all part of learning. Falling down and getting the biggest bruises. Rey remembered what it felt like when she was young. How painful it was. How many times she cried. But then she fell in love with it. It was not her career. It was her life.

“You’ll eventually get the hang of it.” She reassured him. “Now twist like I showed you earlier. The sooner you make it down this hill, the sooner you get a warm hot chocolate and a big lunch.”

“As long as the hot chocolate comes with several shots of whiskey, or really any kind of alcohol.” He grumbled as he began to twist and turn just like she had taught him. Even if he was constantly complaining and seemingly hating every moment, she did have to admit that he was a fairly fast learner.

-

"What made you decide to go on a trip to ski, given that you've never been before." She asked. "Seems like a weird way to spend the time you have off. More work than relaxation." She went on.

He glanced up to her, his eyes giving away nothing. "Amilyn is an old friend. My mother asked me to come visit and get out of my element for a bit."

Rey nodded. "So you're here because your mom asked you to?"

"You ask a lot of personal questions don't you?" He responded with another question, easily avoiding her own.

She merely shrugged. She never asked this many personal questions. Never actually had lunch with the client. But everything about Ben Solo was different. Everything about him made her want to know more. Made her want to step out of her own comfort zone, even if what she was doing would technically be called unprofessional. So she simply put her focus back on her food and tried to avoid the need to ask more questions.

She nearly moaned as she bit into the warm grilled cheese that Finn had brought her. Her eyes were closed as she reveled in the warmth and delicious taste of the bite she had just taken. But one of her eyes cracked open as she heard a small snicker across from her.

Ben was biting the inside of his cheek as his shoulders shook from his mostly silent laughter.

She wanted to remain professional, but her curiosity and offense was taking over. “And what would you happen to be laughing at?” She nearly growled at him.

It took him a moment to respond, one hand dropping from his own sandwich to come over his mouth.

She only glared at him as he tried to control his laughter. And once he did, his eyes met hers as he spoke. “You look like you’re about to fuck that sandwich.” He said with small bits of laughter breaking up his words.

Rey’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected him to be so blunt. Earlier in the day he was fairly quiet and didn’t show much besides his calm and domineering behavior. He was a professional and successful businessman, not some young adult who was shockingly immature. Or at least that was the vibe that Rey had gotten when she first met him. But that wasn’t what he was showing her now.

It took a moment for Rey to realize that he had actually spoken those words. And once that hit her, so did the sudden wave of warmth and need colliding into her lower belly with a new intensity.

“I—I’m, wow, uh.” She stumbled to find the words as her eyes stuck to the tray in front of her. And another bout of laughter from him caused her eyes to shoot back up to him.

“Wait.” A delightful laugh that made Rey want to reach across the table and attack his lips. “You weren’t actually considering it?” His eyes sparkled with pure amusement as his lips pulled into a smirk.

“Oh my god.” She said in disgust, but she couldn’t hide the smile that pulled at her lips. “God no, I just wasn’t expecting something like that to come from someone like you.” She said as color rose up her chest and landed on her cheeks.

“Someone like me?” He asked, more curiosity revealing itself in his words.

“Yes, someone like you. Someone who is so rich that they don’t know how to interact normally. Someone who would never say something like fucking a sandwich.”

Another laugh spilled from him. “And you think I’m so wealthy that I can’t even function properly or think about dumb shit like fucking a sandwich?”

“Can you stop saying fucking a sandwich? It’s getting weird.”

A smile still sat on his face. “You’re the one who keeps saying it.”

He’s clearly a child. Rey mused to herself as she finished off her amazingly delicious sandwich. It was definitely better than the sex she was having. And then the involuntary thought of how good Ben Solo was in bed invaded her thoughts. But she managed to push that out of her head as she moved to stand.

“Come on.” She said without looking at her student. “We have the rest of the afternoon to get you past the kiddy run.”

-

“No.” She said as she shook her head. “Don’t jerk your shoulders like that.” She rubbed her chin in frustration.

“I’m not jerking my shoulders.” He said with equal annoyance and frustration.

“You are.” She responded. “Don’t pull them so hard, just slowly turn your body and let your legs and the skies follow.”

“That’s what I’m doing.” He grumbled as he moved down the hill again, still jerking his shoulders.

“Fucking asshole.” She grumbled as she followed him. “Just let your body go with the flow!” She yelled after him. And she watched as his frustration began to take over. His shoulder jerked one last time before he took another gruesome fall. This time he fell forward, down the mountain, his hands catching him and his body sliding down the packed snow.

She caught up with him and stopped to his left. “Now will you listen to my advice?” Rey was never normally this blunt and aggressive with her clients, but there was something about him that was bringing out this side of her. All she could do was be frustrated with him and his air of arrogance. The stupid way his hair poked out from the bottom his helmet. His stupid large and stunning frame. The stupid thickness of his thighs and how they could totally crush her skull. The stupid way his deep voice sent a shiver down her spine. The stupid way that his anger made something boil deep in her belly. Stupid stupid stupid Ben Solo.

He glanced up at her, anger evident in the way his lips pressed together in a short line. She couldn’t see his eyes through the expensive googles that covered them, but she could feel them glowing with anger. He gave her a gruff nod before she reached her hand down and he grasped on. But just as he was halfway up, his ski slipped and sent him back down to the ground and her tumbling on top of him.

She huffed as her face collided with his toned chest, her thigh landing between his legs and against the handle of one of his poles.

“Shit.” He groaned out.

She didn’t say anything, the proximity of her to him making her nerves increase, all rationality falling away and rolling down the mountain, no longer in sight.

She could only react, her mind no longer working.

She reached between the two of them and grabbed the handle of his ski pole, but her name made her stop as soon as she grabbed it.

“Rey.” His jaw was clenched as she met his gaze through his googles. And in that moment, as his body grew tense underneath her, she realized she wasn’t grabbing onto what she at first believed to be the hard handle of his ski pole. A pole that happened to be still placed in his own hand. 


	2. Lust

“Shit.” She scrambled off of him as fast as she could, horrified with herself. Her body became hot with embarrassment, and she knew that her cheeks were now glowing red and not from the sun that had been beating down on them all day.

She didn’t focus on him as she stood up and moved away from him. She wanted to distance herself, wanted to get away as fast as possible, but she couldn’t simply abandon him. Even if she was genuinely considering it.

Her body began to shake from embarrassment and she no longer knew what to do or say. She had just grabbed his dick after all. Full on, hand wrapped around it. He was massive too. And she was pretty sure he was hard. Was he that way earlier? Did it happen as she fell on him? That would have been fast but possible, she thought. Was that boner for her? Did he mean to get hard?

So many questions. So much running through her mind. But all she could focus on was getting away and being done with this day.

She glanced down at her watch as she could see in the corner of her eye Ben standing up. She noticed they had about half an hour left of their lesson, but she knew she wouldn’t even be able to make it through the next minute.

As she spoke, her words seemed far away, foreign, like she wasn’t the one voicing them. “We can be done for the day.” She said with no evident emotion.

She turned and motioned for Ben to ski down in front of her. They both remained silent as they slowly made their way back to the bottom, to the small village that sat at the base of the mountain.

She didn’t say a word as she popped off her skies and waited for Ben, then leading him back to where they would part ways.

She stepped into the small lounge area near the front of the expensive lodge and spun to face him. She put on her best customer-service smile as she clasped her hands behind her back.

“It was a pleasure,” Bad choice of words on her part, she realized. “To meet and work with you Mr. Solo,”

“Ben.” He corrected her, but Rey went on.

“I think we’ll end our lesson here for today.” She didn’t reach her hand out to shake his like she normally would after a lesson, but she didn’t feel the need to touch him any further, even if it was just a simple handshake.

She spun around and moved to step away, but she was stopped. His large hand wrapped around her bicep and halted her, spinning her back around to him.

A small yelp escaped her lips at the sudden movement, and her lips remained parted as she looked up into his amber eyes, now much closer than before. But they didn’t look like they did before. No, this time they were nearly drowned in black, his pupils blown with lust.

“Think you can get away that fast, Little One?”

Her knees became jelly at the pet name. No one had ever called her something like that, and she should have been angered, should have been offended that he would call her something that might come across as demeaning. But she didn’t care. The way it rolled off his tongue was intoxicating, and she craved more of it.

When she didn’t respond, he continued speaking. And his next words were like the sweetest harmony she had ever heard. “I know exactly what you want.” He purred into her ear.

Her body shuddered.

But her mind resolved itself enough to create a comeback. “And what would that be, Mr. Solo.” She said his name with pure lust as she moved back just enough to catch his eyes again.

He smirked again. And this time she could see the desire in it. “Do you need me to spell it out for you?” He asked before he clicked his tongue, his eyes wandering down to the slightly unzipped coat that covered her torso.

Sirens blared in her mind at how bad of an idea this was. He was Ben Solo, a successful and extremely wealthy businessman, and she was working for him. But she didn’t let that change her course. She feigned innocence, putting on her best innocent expression. “I think I do, sir.”

She watched as a wave of lust flew through him at the name. Sir. He liked that. She kept that tucked away in her mind. It would be useful for later.

He leaned forward again, pulling her chest flush against his own, his breath wafting across the sensitive flesh under her ear. “I think you want to be filled by me, to have my cock buried deep inside of you, to feel my tongue on you. I think, no, I _know_ you want your mouth, your hands, on me. That you want to be completely stuffed, every part of you.”

Rey shivered. He was right. More than right. He had mentioned things that she hadn’t even thought of but so desperately wanted from him.

“And how do I know you’re even willing to give it to me?” She asked.

He let out a low and seductive laugh. Fuck, did Rey want to hear that laugh all the time. To feel his breath ghost over her skin.

“I think you already know the answer.” She did. She knew. Because she had accidently grabbed his fully erect cock.

To emphasize his point, he pushed further into her, and she felt it again. Felt how hard he was just for her. And now it was all she could think about. She needed to see it, to feel him in every way she could, to taste every bit of him. And now.

She grabbed onto his arm, much larger than hers, and it definitely didn’t fit into her small hand, so she fisted his jacket and dragged him out of the small lounge.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“Just follow me.” She said strongly, no wavering left in her voice.

-

She shoved him against the door of her small cabin, one of the many employee cabins spread across the property of the ski resort.

Her hands landed on his chest as his came to wrap around her waist, pulling her ever so close as their lips finally met. She melted into him instantaneously. His head tilted to deepen the kiss, their lips fighting for dominance. But Rey gave in to the strength and warmth of not just his lips, but his entire body. She sighed into the kiss like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, just as his tongue pushed past her lips and explored the inside of her wet and warm mouth.

One of her hands dropped as she struggled to unlock the door of the small cabin. But she eventually unlocked it and they pushed inside, unable to detach from one another. He knelt down slightly, his hands sliding down her ass before grabbing onto the back of her thighs. He picked her up with ease as his lips stayed on hers, only breaking for a moment.

“Bed?” He asked. She pointed in a direction, not really sure if he had seen. But he must have because he began walking. Next thing Rey knew, she was losing the warmth of him as her back collided with the firm mattress that she spent the last five years sleeping on.

She moved back, resting on her elbows with her knees up as she kept her eyes on him. She couldn’t move under his intense gaze, as it swept down her entire body and then back up, landing on her eyes.

As their gazes met, a familiar heat rose inside of her, and this time she wasn’t embarrassed. She embraced the feeling of desire, of feral need. And she’s thankful that he makes a move, otherwise she would have pounced on him. 

He placed his first knee on the bed, followed by his hands. He pulled himself up, a second knee landing on the bed, all while his eyes remained on Rey’s. Her breathing caught as she watched him, slow like the predator he is, hunting his prey.

He eventually stopped as his hips landed right between hers, forcing her legs to spread to accommodate his size.

Rey watched silently as Ben leaned back on his heels and begins to pull of the white ski onesie. A garment she’ll most likely make fun of him for later. Her eyes traveled down as he revealed the perfectly white turtleneck sweater. Something someone like him would wear. But damn if he didn’t look absolutely delectable in it. But she’d rather see him _out_ of it.

And he did just that. Peeled off the sweater as he pushed the top of the onesie down to his hips.

“Your turn.” He said in a husky and lust-filled tone. And Rey didn’t hesitate. She moved to unzip her coat, flinging it off to the side as she pulled off her sweat soaked shirt. She was left in her light blue sports bra, and Ben’s eyes couldn’t leave it.

“You like it?” She asked seductively as her hand came up and began to play with the strap.

“It’s my favorite color.” He mused. “But I would prefer to see what’s underneath.” His eyes flashed up to hers and she could see the desire in them, the way the pupils consumed any color that was left. And she couldn’t help the ear-to-ear smile that pulled at her features, her dimples on display.

She tore off the sports bra with ease, and the groan that left his lips as he watched her only made her desire for him grow, as well as the heat between her legs.

“Now you again.” She said as she glanced down to his still covered lower half. She wanted to see what he hid under there. What that massive thing she grabbed onto really looked like.

He obeyed. He moved to slide everything down and off, the snow pants, the pants he had on underneath, his shoes, and lastly his socks. She admired his toned body as she let her eyes wander without shame, taking in every small detail of him. She didn’t want to take her eyes off of him, couldn’t if she even wanted to. He was so perfect placed in front of her, the only thing wrong was that he still had his boxers on.

“Those off too.” She motioned a finger towards them.

And without a word, just a knowing smirk, he pulled them clean off.

Her jaw dropped, her having to clamp it shut before she looked like a total idiot. This man was hung, even though it wasn’t hanging at the moment, rather standing straight up. And all for her.

Rey instinctively licked her lips before leaning forward and reaching for him. But he caught her wrists in one of his massive hands.

“Not yet, Little One.” And Rey whined at that. She wanted to feel him and now. “Your turn.” He smirked at her. Ben released her hands so that she could peel off the snow pants and leggings that clung her to small and strong frame. “Those too.” Ben mimicked her earlier words and motions as he motioned down to her underwear. They weren’t much, but she was beyond glad that she decided to go with something that looked cute and wasn’t fading into a different color like most of her other underwear. She really needed to go shopping.

She obeyed, watching his hungry eyes as he watched her peel them off as her hips wriggled. Once she was totally revealed to him, she could have sworn she watched him shudder in pleasure. And then he moved.

His lips were on her again in another hungry and desperate kiss as his hip pushed into hers, effectively pushing her legs farther apart.

She could feel his hard cock on her center as he moved his hips with each movement of his lips, his entire body working in unison to create a perfect storm of lust that would tear Rey apart. And she loved it.

Her breathing was heavy as she managed to pull away. “I want you.” A breath. “I want to feel you.” Another breath. “Inside me.”

“Not yet.” He murmured onto her lips. Rey whined, no longer caring how desperate she sounded. “Shh baby.” He comforted her as he continued to glide his cock along her folds. “I want you to cum just like this first.” With another roll of his hips, she felt him hit just where she needed him, right along that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Okay.” She rasped out before a gasp filled the air as he rolled his hips again. She’s never finished like this, never experienced anything like this, and she can’t get enough of it. Despite her desperation to feel him, to really and truly feel him, she can’t help but want this to go on forever, this small torture.

Small moans and grunts left him as he continued, each passing minute causing his motions to grow faster. And each passing minute brings Rey closer to her climax. She gripped onto his back, her nails digging in and most definitely leaving marks, while his back muscles contracted with each movement. She was mesmerized by just how good he feels, by how he can do this to her, bring her to such ecstasy without even fully penetrating her. She loved it.

Then with one last roll of his hips, with one last grunt from him and one last gasp from her, she exploded with warmth and pleasure underneath him. Her body shook and incoherent sounds fell from her lips and her vision blurred. He continued to move, the base of his cock sliding against her even more sensitive nub.

And as she came down from her euphoric high, she opened her eyes to see the need in his.

Without a word, and without taking her eyes off his, she reached between them. Her small hands wrapped around his cock the best they could, unable to fully wrap a single hand around it because of his size. “You’re so big.” She murmured. “You’ll split me right in half.” He shuddered as she began to slide her hands up and down him.

“Inside me.” She begged, not sure of exactly what to say, her mind a blur of lust and pleasure.

“Birth control?” He asked, his eyes danced across her own.

She nodded her head. “And I’m clean.”

“Perfect.” He murmured.

His hand dropped and covered hers and he finally lined the tip of his cock up with her entrance. He pushed in, only an inch, but it still caused him to moan and her to gasp. She knew he was big, but this felt almost impossible. Like he would never fit. But she won’t have that, not even for a second.

Her hips wrapped around his waist, and with one pull, she managed to push him fully into her. She yelped in pain, but then her body released all its tension as she relaxed and felt him in her stomach. “So big.” She mused.

“And you’re so fucking small. Tight and wet. So perfect. So fucking perfect, Rey.” Her name falling from his lips caused her to shudder, but that feeling was soon torn away with the sudden thrust of his hips.

She let out a wanton moan as her eyes shoot upon, stuck on the ceiling. But they soon drifted down to Ben, the way his hair was falling down, creating a curtain around his beautiful features. The way his hair swayed with each thrust. How his eyes were attached to her tits, most likely mesmerized by how they bounced with each harsh thrust. And she let out another moan.

He felt so good inside her. Felt like pure perfection. She’d never felt anything this good before. Never anything this sweet and pleasurable. This painful and desirable. And she knew that she’d never get enough. That she’d never have enough of Ben Solo and his massive cock.

She didn’t want it to stop. She wanted him to fuck her raw and do it forever. But at the same time, she was so close to another climax, and she wanted him to make her feel that good again.

“I’m so close.” She managed to squeak out.

His hand dropped to her clit, rubbing it fiercely. “Then cum Little One, cum on my cock.” His rough words and tone sent her over the edge.

Rey’s body shook with such intensity that she could feel herself kick Ben’s legs, but her mind was too far gone, too deep in her own pleasure that she didn’t care, didn’t fully register it. All that mattered was how good she felt in that exact moment. And how good she wanted Ben to feel.

As she came back to reality, she gripped him hard. “I need you to cum inside me.” She begged, her voice a few pitches higher than normal.

With a loud grunt, nearly a scream, his motions stopped as she felt his cock twitch inside her. Not even a moment later, she felt the warmth of his hot spend filling her deeply. And it was more than she expected. He filled her nearly to the brim with the amount of cum he left inside of her.

After a moment, Ben’s arms lost some tension as his eyes opened again, the fog of pleasure slowly fading.

They both stared deeply into each other’s eyes as their breathing began to slow, their chests still dramatically falling and rising with each inhale and exhale. And no words spoken.

Ben leaned down and placed the softest kiss on Rey’s temple before lowering himself on top of her. She giggled as she felt his body go limp on hers.

“You’re so heavy Ben.” She said through giggles.

“And you’re so comfortable.” He mumbled into her shoulder.

She could still breath, despite the difficulty that his weight presented, so she simply let him remain there until she heard and felt his breathing even out.

“Ben?” She asked softly. When he didn’t reply, she managed to move and take a glance at his face. His lips were slightly parted, still swollen and pink from the attack on her own lips. His breathing was even, and his eyes shut.

And Rey couldn’t help but smile as she watched the peaceful giant rest on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter at @isleyren

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a skier, but I do snowboard, so just don't mind if some of this information on how to actually ski is wrong, it's just my mind confusing me and making me think that the way to ski is similar to how to snowboard, which I have been informed by my lovely sister who does ski, is not true. 
> 
> Anyway, go follow me on twitter @/isleyren and I hope you enjoyed my first short Reylo AU!


End file.
